1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device including a plurality of light emitting bodies, and to a light source packaging method for packaging a light source device including a plurality of light emitting bodies.
2. Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-153193 proposes a technique for obtaining a desired light intensity by providing a plurality of light emitting bodies as a light source device.